


I'm Gonna Pick the Lock on It

by akatonbo



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Trick or Treat 2018, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/pseuds/akatonbo
Summary: "Kiss me," Klaus ordered.





	I'm Gonna Pick the Lock on It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).



> Title from the Cock Robin song 'When Your Heart Is Weak' -- which, if you're an Eroica fan who's never heard it, [enjoy](https://youtu.be/Dbou5S_Le50). 
> 
> cher, when I got my assignment I discovered that one of _your_ Eroica stories is a favorite of mine, and we have a couple of other small fandoms in common as well, so hello; you have excellent taste and I was pleased to write for you! I had another short idea which I didn't have time to write due to the utter zoo that was my October (ended up unexpectedly buying a car while planning a move, along other things) and if I can confirm that it hasn't already been done (I suspect it has but haven't been able to find it yet), I might try to get that written later as well.

The expression Klaus wore as he strode toward Dorian was shy of desperate, but it was definitely... harried. He kept a pace fit to run Dorian down right up until the moment he stopped in front of him, and then he stood at attention, his heels together and his spine ramrod-straight. 

"Kiss me," Klaus ordered. 

Well. That was interesting.

"Klaus, darling, I was beginning to think you'd never ask," he murmured slyly. Just because he wanted to do it didn't mean he didn't want to know what was going on.

"Well, then hurry it up," Klaus said, and ah, there was the desperation sneaking into his voice. Yes, something was definitely going on. Well... if Klaus wanted him to hurry, then he was probably about to find out what it was. 

"And make it look good," Klaus added.

"Oh, Major," Dorian said, stepping into Klaus's personal space, "I can do so much better than just making it _look_ good." He slung one arm around Klaus's waist and the other around his neck, and kissed him.

Despite having demanded this himself, Klaus was frozen in place. At least his lips were soft and pliant, unlike the rest of him, but they didn't move against Dorian's, which was no surprise but a great disappointment all the same, and his body was stiff as a board, his arms tense and unbending at his sides. Dorian was careful not to push too far -- he had no desire to end up with a black eye or a bruised jaw because he took a liberty Klaus truly _couldn't_ handle -- but really, Klaus was so unresponsive that he was tempted to draw back and remind the Major that it took both of them to make it look good. 

Dorian didn't know what could have made Klaus approach him like that when he was so obviously unprepared to deal with what he was asking for -- really, he would have bet his latest acquisition that nothing could have convinced or coerced Klaus to allow any such thing without... well, if he knew what it would have taken, he would have made it happen by now! But no matter what had prompted it, no one was going to be fooled if Klaus looked like he was being mauled instead of participating, unless that was the intended effect.

It was certainly the impression anyone who came across them was likely to get. 

And here he was, finally getting something he'd wanted for years... and he wasn't enjoying it one bit, because _Klaus_ wasn't enjoying it. 

His mind made up, Dorian relaxed his hold and removed his mouth from Klaus's. As he pulled away, his teeth accidentally grazed Klaus's bottom lip.

Klaus made a sound that was absolutely pornographic, and melted into Dorian's arms, kissing him back as if his life depended on it.

Kissing an unresponsive Klaus had been about as appealing as kissing a dead fish. He'd gone directly from being ordered to do it -- immediately -- to embracing a marble statue, with no chance to enjoy the _idea_ before the reality had set in. Now... well, Dorian had never believed that enthusiasm could make up for skill, but Klaus was making a fine case for proving him wrong. His lips were warm and firm, pressed to Dorian's clumsily but with great fervor, and he met Dorian's tongue with his own eagerly, following his lead and learning rather than trying to take charge without knowing how. His broad hands clutched at Dorian's back, pulling him close against the strong, lean body that he'd often admired to Klaus's dismay. 

It was dizzying, feeling Klaus against him, being kissed with such ardor when not half an hour ago he'd been greeted with suspicion, tasting that stern mouth... Klaus tasted of tobacco smoke (not ash, that old saw was complete rubbish), unsurprisingly, and the wine he'd been drinking earlier. He thanked any deity that might be listening that Klaus was a quick study, learning by example to kiss Dorian just the way he wanted to be kissed -- bloody hell, the thought that even if Klaus reverted back to form afterward and this never happened again, he would still kiss the way Dorian had taught him to (even if that meant he'd have to be kissing someone else for it to matter), made him weak in the knees. Close proximity to Klaus made him think of outlandish things... like kidnapping the Pope. He was sure he would kidnap a thousand Popes if it could somehow guarantee this _would_ happen again.

Dorian tried to keep some decorum. He tried to focus on the fact that Klaus must have asked him to do this for a reason that probably wasn't making out like crazed weasels. (Probably.) He tried to ignore the temptation to put his hands on more of Klaus than just his torso, especially when Klaus slid one of _his_ down to cup Dorian's ass, and not lose sight of the fact that he had no idea why _any_ of this was happening. 

He tried to keep some awareness of their surroundings, too, but Klaus was very distracting. He almost missed the sound of approaching footsteps, and certainly didn't pay them any mind, until they were accompanied by a shrill voice calling out, "Major Eberbach? Ah, there you-- oh. Well! Well, I never!" and then the swift retreat of the same footsteps clacking across the marble floor. 

That answered one question, if incompletely. It did not even begin to answer most of the others, and in fact raised a few new ones, but it answered one. 

Reluctantly, Dorian broke the kiss -- reluctantly enough that he completely missed catching a glimpse of whoever it was that Klaus had wanted to see them -- and prepared to face the music. 

Instead all he found himself facing was Klaus, dazed and breathing heavily. Which was a good look for him, though it would have been even better turned 90 degrees and with his hair fanned out across Dorian's pillow... oh, _hell_ , that wasn't a new mental image, but it was a lot more vivid with half of it already right in front of him.

He wanted to kiss Klaus again. 

He was pretty sure that, right this very moment, Klaus would let him. 

Klaus closed his mouth and then opened it again. "I--" 

"You owe me an explanation, Major," Dorian said lightly. "Perhaps several." 

"You--" Klaus tried again, not with the sort of vehemence that usually accompanied that word on the way out of his mouth. His gaze was noticeably a few inches south of meeting Dorian's.

"The explanation could be... later. In my hotel room, perhaps." It was worth a try, wasn't it? 

"Later," Klaus said slowly. It wasn't quite a question.

"Well, for example... after we finish the discussion we were having, that was so rudely interrupted a moment ago."

"Discus--" Klaus shut his mouth abruptly as he realized what 'discussion' Dorian was referring to, no longer looking dazed but still... nonplussed. 

"I know a way out of here without passing anyone who might have... overheard us," Dorian added archly. 

Relief crashed over Klaus's expression like a wave or possibly a five-car pile-up before he recovered himself enough to put on a more characteristic glower. "Get us out, then." 

That didn't mean anything except that he wanted to leave... but Dorian couldn't help hoping anyway, even with Klaus storming after him like a looming thundercloud as he slipped out the side door of the manor house. 

"I'm not getting in your foppish red car," Klaus grumbled, "I suppose I will let you drive my Benz." 

Dorian's heart leapt. He turned around to ask, "Klaus?" 

Klaus stopped when he did, scowling at him. "I'm not-- you should drive," he said. After a moment, he shifted his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other and added, "I find, I did not finish... making my point, earlier. The discussion is not over."

"I want to kiss you _right now_ ," Dorian said fervently.

Not even Klaus's thunderous expression -- "But I won't!" he added quickly -- could in any way diminish the pure delight overflowing his heart. Klaus had even extended his playful innuendo. Well... that was more likely because it kept him from having to say it outright than an actual playful impulse on his part. But it was a start.

He still had no idea what was really going on... but he was sure he was going to enjoy finding out.


End file.
